


I Want To Know What Love Is

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: 2015 T.V Series, Aged-Up Character(s), Alvinnn! And the Chipmunks, Best Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holy Shit Is There Fluff, Multi, Reader is a Chipmunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: Alvin Seville is in love with his best friend, (Y/N), is also in love with her best friend. Will their friendship change when the other can't keep their mouth shut? Find out in this fluff inducing sweet treat!





	I Want To Know What Love Is

Alvin, never has he been one to be organized, that was Simon's department. Simon's in college now and Theodore is away with Dave on business. It's time for Alvin to have his first solo concert. It wasn't really a choice, his best friend (Y/N), is having a fundraiser for the new clubs at their college. Yes, Alvin Seville is in college as well and is studying fine arts. (Y/N), is also studying fine arts but for acting. Alvin and (Y/N) met in biology class one morning. (Y/N), had just moved to California in search of a new start to their life. From what they heard the Alvin Seville was in their class. They rushed to class as fast as they could so that they could talk to the professor. They wanted to ask if Alvin sat next to anyone. The professor said that Alvin sat in the back by himself. (Y/N), found that odd but quickly got in the seat next to Alvin's and waited for him to come to class. Alvin arrived as soon as the bell rang for class to start. 

'Figures, almost late.' (Y/N) thought to themselves.

Alvin hadn't even noticed (Y/N) was there until he started to walk up the stairs. He looked up and saw the most beautiful creature in the world. You. Alvin had never seen such beauty in his life. Sure Alvin's have dated other people before but they were no one compared to your beauty. Alvin was so starstruck that he didn't realize that he was staring at (Y/N). (Y/N) had the same feeling and as soon as he walked in (Y/N) was spent. 

'Alvin is so much more handsome in person!' 

'God, I've never seen someone so _perfect _in my life.' Alvin thought.

"Seville, will you sit down! So we can get started." The professor yells.

(Y/N) giggles and Alvin sat down next to (Y/N).

"Class, we have a new student that has joined our biology class. May I introduce, (Y/N) (L/N). Everyone I want you all to be kind to them. Including you, Alvin! The professor glares.

"Hey! I'm (Y/N)," (Y/N) whispers to Alvin.

"Hi, I'm Alvin!" Alvin whispers back.

(Y/N), then smiles and turns to listen to the professor.

(Y/N) and Alvin have been best friends ever since the first day that they came to biology class, and every day (Y/N) and Alvin would whisper to get to know the other. Alvin then can't contain himself and caves in and gives (Y/N) his phone number. They text constantly and hang out after classes. A few months into their friendship (Y/N) asks Alvin for his help with a fundraiser.

"You want me to what?!"

"Perform."

"How am I supposed to perform without my brothers?"

"Oh, c' mon, don't be such a baby about it. I thought you always wanted to be in the spotlight."

"I do! I just don't know if I can sing these songs."

"Is there something wrong with them?"

"What? No! Of course not. It's they're love songs."

"Oh..."

(Y/N), now feels stupid for even considering asking Alvin for his help. They knew he would probably hate the songs they have chosen. 

"(Y/N), wait, hey! Come back I'm sorry."

(Y/N) is already walking away from his tempting puppy dog eyes.

"Dammit!" Alvin yells punching the wall.

(Y/N) goes back to their dorm to cry. They knew that having Alvin sing love songs was a bad idea. They just wanted the mood to be set so that they could tell Alvin how they felt. They have been in love with Alvin for so long they just wanted to let him know, and maybe ask him out on a date. Oh, who were they kidding, Alvin will never go on a date with them. He's too popular, too handsome, too charming, and way too stubborn for his own good. He'd rather go out with a celebrity or someone more popular than them. Someone more good looking, more...more..ugh just more like him. 

With his amazing crystal blue eyes, handsome face, and the way his hair fits perfectly on his head. Oh, and don't get me started on his puppy dog eyes, pouts and his smirk. God, that smirk. If looks could kill the world would only have him in it.

Alvin finds himself unable to contain himself. He goes to (Y/N's) dorm. Was that a stupid plan. Yes, you're correct. Alvin just could help himself, he's in love with his best friend and he doesn't know what to do. He made them upset and he wants to make it right, even it meant singing those damn love songs.

The reason he doesn't want to sing the songs is that he doesn't want to accidentally confess his love for them. Alvin doesn't even know if they feel the same.

'Ugh, this is stupid, I'm stupid, I'm going back. No, no, Alvin for fuck sake do it. Where's your backbone.' 

Before another rational thought goes through his head he's already knocking on (Y/N's) door. It takes (Y/N) a minute or two to answer the door and when they door Alvin breath hitches at the sight of them. They are wearing their pajamas, face red with embarrassment, tear-stained cheeks, puffy eyes, and hair a mess. Alvin bowed his head in shame at the display before him. It was his fault his best friend looked like this. 

"Oh, you," (Y/N) said bitterly.

"Me," Alvin said below a whisper.

"What do you want, I'm busy with finding new songs that you would sing."

"(Y/N), it's not that I didn't like the songs, it's something different."

"What is it?" 

"I want to tell you, but I can't not right now. I'll tell you tonight, I promise."

"You better Seville," (Y/N) says with a small smile.

"Now, about those love songs you picked. I think they're perfect."

"Good, because I was just guilt-tripping you!"

"You, smug bastard! I'm going to tickle you!"

"What?! No! Alvin! Please have mercy on me!" 

"Alright, fine you win!"

Tonight was as perfect as it could get Alvin sang all the songs that (Y/N) had picked, they even made enough money for the clubs. After the concert (Y/N) rushed to Alvin and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Alvin accepted the hug and squeezed onto them. Alvin even went as far as to sniff their hair and sighed in contentment.

"Oh, my god, you were amazing, Alvin."

"Thank you! I've never felt so alive in my life!"

"You should so be proud of yourself, I know I'm proud! Hey, let's go back to my dorm to celebrate."

Alvin, and (Y/N) both blush.

"I didn't mean for it in a weird way, just maybe a movie night and you can tell me what you wanted to say."

Alvin was shocked that (Y/N) remembered that he was going to tell them why he didn't want to sing in the first place.

Alvin and (Y/N) make it back to their dorm and get settled in. Alvin has been over so much that they have a routine as to what they do for movie night. Alvin goes to the bathroom first to freshen up; as he puts on body spray that he keeps just in case he stays the night, brushes his teeth and goes back to the couch to wait for (Y/N)

(Y/N) makes the popcorn and gets drinks for both of them and then heads to their room to clean up.

Tonight though they put on something more, what's the word, sexier? Something that will maybe get Alvin's blood pumping. (Y/N) was planning on telling Alvin they love him. 

(Y/N) comes out of their room looking and feeling sexy. Alvin spots them and says,

"Woah, wow, you look...amazing," 

(Y/N) giggles.

"Thank you, handsome."

Alvin blushes a bright red.

"So, what was it that you wanted to say earlier but it had to wait?"

Alvin is stiff and hesitant at first but finally comes to answer.

"I think I'm in love with you," Alvin says quietly.

(Y/N) is speechless, the love of their life just confessed that they love them. When they don't answer right away Alvin starts to freak out.

"I know, I know its weird; we only met a few months ago but when I first saw you sitting in the seat next to me I knew, I just knew I had to have you. So here I am."

"Alvin..."

"Yeah?"

(Y/N) then leans in close to Alvin and kisses him. Alvin and (Y/N) both melt from the kiss.

"I've been wanting to tell you I love you too!" (Y/N) says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Alvin, I love you so much. Will you be mine."

Alvin leaned in for another kiss and (Y/N) took that as a yes.


End file.
